The Field
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: Dreamers, you see everything in colour. JONAS.


**AN: **I can't really decide if I prefer Joe/Stella or Joe/Macy ... but I do know I love Nick/Macy. This one? Maybe you'll never know the pairing. Maybe you'll be able to figure it out :)

--

It started with a field.

The summer sun was setting low over the golden field, the July rays disappearing after a hot day. The temperature was lowering and in the field, a field with corn higher then the average height of a human waist, a girl lay on her back, the corn towering around her as she looked up at the sky.

The clouds were pink and the sky was changing colour as she folded her hands over her stomach and smoothed down her dress a little. Her hair was caught partially underneath her, half fanned around her head, tangled in the corn that had been trapped under her body as she had positioned herself. Her hands were playing gently with a daisy.

It was so picturesque, such a scene straight out of Hollywood that he was troubled by it. How could it really exist? He pushed through the corn and silently placed himself down beside her, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees to his chest. His dark hair blew a little in the breeze as he looked straight ahead, his eyes glazing over, deep in thought.

"You ever wonder how this all got here?" she asked quietly. He started and looked down at her. She had said the words he had been thinking.

"Yes" he murmured in response.

They fell into silence again. High above them, a plane chugged through the sky, leaving a white trail behind it. The pattern made her lips turn up slightly.

"You think it all happened for a reason?" he said softly, placing his head on his knees.

"Yes" she replied, just as he had. He reached out and plucked a length of corn from the ground.

"You'll be in trouble if the farmer finds you here" he said, watching his fingers intently as he bent the corn between them.

"I know" she said "but it's so beautiful out here. Isn't it worth the risk?"

He looked down at her again. He couldn't understand what it was about her, but she was so different. She was truly the definition of a dreamer. It was like she saw the world through a kaleidoscope while everyone else was seeing it through a foggy window.

"I guess" he said, sighing and laying back down beside her. He looked up at the sky and was silent for a few seconds.

"Show me" he whispered suddenly, turning to face her. She looked at him and nodded. Always on his wavelength, always understand what he meant. He marvelled at it, at her.

"You have to stop thinking the way you supposed to think" she said quietly, looking back at the sky. "You have to change everything you ever knew."

"How is that possible?" he whispered.

"Don't think about it" she said. Then she lifted a hand and pointed at the sky. The sky is supposed to blue. But what colour is it now?"

He followed her gaze "orange."

"Then be orange" she murmured. He looked at her again and she turned her head to look at him.

"Are you orange too?" he said, his lips barely ghosting over the words. She nodded.

"Then I'll be orange." he leant forward and slowly pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. His hand cupped her face gently and she placed her over the top of it.

"Why?" she enquired, cocking her head "no one has ever cared before"

"You see everything so differently" he said "and I'm tired of seeing things like everyone else."

She linked her fingers in the spaces between his on her face and pulled their intertwined hands down so they rested on his heart. She looked straight into his eyes. "Can you feel that?" she whispered "can you feel your heart?"

He nodded, not uttering a word.

"You don't need to change anything to see the world differently, not if your heart wants it. If your heart wants it, it's always been there. You just have to find it."

"How did you find it Macy?" he said, his voice suddenly laced with urgency.

"I stopped conforming" she said simply "everyday is a day of conformity."

"But what do you mean?" he said, sitting up slightly and turning his body more towards her. Their hands fell away from his heart and she folded hers over her dress again. "I don't conform –"

"You do" she said simply "the world expects you to live a certain way and you do. You're a weapon of conformity without even knowing it"

"But you live like I do" he said, starting to get frustrated "what makes you so different?"

She shook her head "I conform to society in a way that gets me through every day. But I stopped conforming on a different level. Do you see me getting drunk every weekend? That's conforming. I bet half the people who do don't even enjoy it."

His eyes narrowed "no. We both know that's not true. You _are_ a conformist."

She shrugged "personal opinion is not something easily changed. I won't try and sway what you believe"

"Tell me how you are _really_ like this Macy" he begged, grasping at her arm "what is it that makes you so – free?"

"I told you, I –"

"Macy!" he cried "your lying!"

She closed her mouth and sat up slowly. She curled her legs behind her and placed a hand either side of her body on the floor.

"Just tell me, Macy" he pleaded "your trying to hide the real reason you're like this!"

She sighed. "You."

"Me?" he said, confused

"I just ... have faith."

His eyebrows furrowed "faith?"

"Yes" she nodded "you have faith too. You wear that ring, you love God."

"But ..." he spluttered "how can that be it? If we both have faith, how can you be so –"

"It _is_ it, Joe" Macy said "I just have a different kind of faith"

"What ..." he didn't know what to say. He pulled his knees to his chest again.

"You have it in you, Joe" she said, looking up at the sky again. The sky was darkening now and stars were beginning to come out. "It's in your heart; you just have to find it"

He buried his face in his hands "this is so hard" he said, his voice laced with emotion.

She shuffled forward on her knees and took his hands. "I'll help you" she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I always had to have faith, even when you were Stella's. Even when you just thought I was another fan. I always had faith"

He swallowed a lump in his throat as she bent her head towards him. She moved painfully slowly, and so, he pounced forward, pinning her to the ground. He balanced his weight from the upper half of his body on his palms as he sucked her bottom lip. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth and placing a hand on the side of her face.

He pulled away, panting slightly. She smiled up at him. "Now do you see?"

"I see" he breathed, resting his forehead against hers gently.

_Dreamers, you see everything in colour._

_--_

So I reckon this is pretty confusing. That would be cause I made it up as I went along. Basically, Joe doesn't understand how Macy is so different and carefree, but he wants to be like that too. She says she's that way because of him, because she had faith that someday everything would change and he would see her in the same way she saw him :)


End file.
